Reconquistas
by AngelBMalfoy
Summary: [1º lugar no VII Challenge DG do Fórum do 3V] Draco e Gina terminaram seu relacionamento e ele resolve fazer algo inesperado para reconquistála.


**RECONQUISTAS**

Desciam a escada devagar, tentando não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho. Ela podia sentir a respiração pesada dele no seu pescoço, arrepiando os pêlos da sua nuca. Mesmo estando em uma situação de risco, ela não poderia ignorar o fato de que, durante as últimas semanas, não tivera nenhum momento em que eles tivessem uma proximidade tão grande. A mão dele a envolvia na cintura, juntando os corpos e a outra mão segurava a ponta da capa.

Levantou o olhar e o fitou por um momento. Os olhos cinzas estavam atentos e um pouco cerrados, tentando enxergar melhor na escuridão. As feições demonstravam que ele estava compenetrado no que ele estava fazendo... E ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que era.

- Onde você está me levando, Draco?- ela murmurou o mais baixo que pôde. Ele lançou um olhar cortante a ela, que dizia claramente 'cale a boca'.

Ela obedeceu e não deu mais nenhuma palavra.

Não sabia onde estava indo. Não sabia pra onde ele estava levando-a. Mas mesmo assim estava indo. E mais uma vez ela comprovava a força que Draco Malfoy tinha na vida dela. Desde quando ele entrara na sua vida, meio que sem querer, como quem só queria implicar e acabar com o seu tédio se divertindo as custas de alguém, ela não fora mais a mesma. Encontros furtivos, sentimentos impossíveis, sofrimento... E separação.

Tinham terminado o namoro há exatamente três semanas, pelo motivo que mais brigavam: falta de comprometimento dele. Mesmo que eles se encontrassem todos os dias e que ele dissesse coisas que ela nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse dizer, fora daquela sala, Draco Malfoy permanecia o mesmo: irritante, implicante, sarcástico e cruel. Demonstrava toda a sua indiferença publicamente pelos Weasleys e nisso, ela estava incluída. Nunca passaria pela cabeça de alguém que aquele menino que falava tão mal dos Weasleys, estava namorando a caçula da família. E isso a incomodava. As meninas continuavam a dar em cima dele descaradamente, em busca de fisgar a conta bancária de um dos rapazes mais ricos do mundo mágico. Ele, por sua vez, aproveita todas essas situações, não sendo raro ele aparecer abraçado com alguma garota sonserina durante as refeições.

Isso a irritava profundamente. Mas toda a vez que ela brigava com ele, ele aparecia com uma desculpa esfarrapada, dava um beijo envolvente e ela esquecia que havia brigado com ele. Até o outro dia, quando começava tudo mais uma vez. Porém, um dia, ela não resistiu mais. Brigou com ele e terminou tudo o que nem havia começado direito. E por causa disso, eles ficaram três semanas afastados mesmo com as tentativas constantes dele de reaproximação.

Por fim, ele mandou uma coruja com um bilhete dizendo para ela ir até o quadro da Grifinória, às 10 horas, horário em que todos devem estar nos seus respectivos salões, porque ele tinha algo muito importante para falar com ela. Ela foi até o local, movida pela curiosidade e foi pega por algo invisível, que tampou imediatamente a boca dela e a enfiou debaixo de uma capa.

E agora eles se encontravam ali, atravessando o Salão Principal em passos sorrateiros, fazendo um esforço tão grande para ficar em silêncio que tinham até medo de respirar.

Seguiram até uma estátua de bronze que ficava perto da entrada pra ala leste do castelo. Draco murmurou uma senha e a estátua se moveu, abrindo uma passagem.

- Entra.- ele sussurrou unicamente, lançando um olhar penetrante.

- Você não me disse pra onde está me levando. Não vou entrar se eu não souber.- ela respondeu, falando o mais baixo possível.

- É uma surpresa. Quer estragá-la?

Gina o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu não confio em você.-murmurou.

Ele se aproximou mais, sem quebrar a troca de olhar.

- Alguma vez eu te dei uma prova de que eu não sou confiável?

- Todos os dias.- ela respondeu, seca.

Ele a puxou pra si, roçando os narizes. Depois, deu um beijo leve no rosto dela e falou baixinho no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a se arrepiar:

- Pois bem... Então me dê uma chance de finalmente te dar uma prova que pelo menos você pode confiar em mim.

Ela estremeceu ao senti-lo tão perto de si.

- Eu não devo...

- Apenas...Uma... Chance...- ele continuou murmurando ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de leve, entre as palavras.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Tudo bem.

Draco se afastou, com um sorriso safado e vitorioso ao mesmo tempo. Segurou a mão dela, que estatelou por um momento. Sentir a mão fria dele novamente em contato com a dela, a fez engolir em seco. Ele olhou para onde ela estava olhando e viu as mãos entrelaçadas. Não resistindo, acariciou de leve a mão dela e levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos dela grudados nele.

- Temos que ir.- ele murmurou. Segurou a mão dela de um modo um pouco mais forte e ela entrou na passagem da estátua, ainda um pouco receosa.

Chegou numa passagem escura , onde não conseguia enxergar nem um palmo a sua frente. Tateou pros lados, tentando achar um local sólido e tocou numa parede meio molhada, provavelmente coberta de lodo. Virou para trás, na busca de encontrar Draco e trombou com o corpo dele. Sentiu quando as mãos dele foram diretamente pras suas costas, evitando que ela caísse.

- Por quê você não usa a sua varinha?- ele perguntou, rispidamente.

- Porque eu estou sem ela.- mesmo estando no escuro, ela olhou pra baixo, como se evitasse o olhar de descrença que ele provavelmente estava lançando a ela.

- Eu não acredito que você insiste em sair sem varinha.- Ele se remexeu, pôs a mão dentro da capa e puxou a varinha. Depois murmurou 'Lumus' e o corredor se iluminou.

Os olhares se encontraram e ela estava ruborizada.

- Eu apenas achei que não fosse necessário. Pensei que você me contaria o que tinha pra me dizer e que a essa hora eu já estivesse deitada na minha cama.

- Esse é seu problema, Virgínia... Você pensa demais.- ele comentou, olhando nos olhos dela.

Sabia do que ele estava se referindo. No dia em que terminaram, ela havia dado como argumento o fato de que ela 'achava que ele não gostava dela o suficiente' ou que ela 'sempre pensava que ele estava com outra'. Por isso, sentiu um nó se formar na sua garganta e virou-se para frente, ficando de costas para ele e encarando pela primeira vez o enorme corredor em que estava parada.

- Pra onde você está me levando?

- Você verá. Agora vamos andando...

- Eu não sei porque eu ainda confio em você...- ela murmurou baixinho e Draco fingiu não escutar.

Caminharam por longos minutos no corredor que parecia interminável. Quando Gina já estava ficando com sede e em pânico por não fazer a mínima idéia sobre onde estava indo, avistou uma pequena escada. Draco subiu primeiro e empurrou a tampa de madeira, que dava pra saída. Depois, esticou seu braço e deu a mão à Gina, ajudando-a.

- Pronto. Agora falta pouco... – ele falou, olhando pra ela.

Gina estremeceu. Estavam do lado de fora do castelo, mais precisamente na entrada da Floresta Proibida, que estava parecendo muito mais aterrorizante aquele horário. A noite estava muito bonita, mesmo com o céu fechado e com a neblina forte. Talvez, fosse exatamente por essa combinação, que fizesse com que ela achasse que tudo estava parecendo místico e aterrorizante demais.

Ela virou para Draco, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Não sabia se era mais de frio ou de medo.

- O que você está pretendendo, Draco? Você está me assustando.. Se eu não voltar logo pro dormitório, vão sentir minha falta e aí vai se---

Ele levou o dedo indicador até os lábios dela, fazendo-a se calar e fechar os olhos ao sentir o toque delicado dele.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que faça você se arrepender de ter vindo, Virgínia. Prometo.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos azuis dele, que estavam a poucos centímetros dela.

- Por quê eu ainda confio em você? Não tenho nenhum motivo pra achar que você é confiável... Pelo contrário... Tenho todos os motivos do mundo pra não confiar em você.

- Você confia em mim pelo mesmo motivo que não me deixa parar de pensar em você.

Draco levou a mão até o rosto dela, que mais uma vez fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquele toque. A mão dele estava ainda mais gelada, por causa do tempo frio, mas ela pareceu não se importar com isso. Ele, então, se afastou e a segurou pela mão.

- Vamos. Antes que fique mais tarde.

- Epa.. – ela parou, de repente.- Vamos aonde?

- Confie em mim, Virgínia... – ele tornou a puxá-la, mas ela não saiu do lugar.

- Confiar nada! Você quer me levar pra dentro da Floresta Proibida? Você está louco?

- Estou! Agora ande logo que não temos tempo a perder.- ele a puxou novamente e ela puxou pro lado contrário.- Virgínia, anda logo! Não dificulte as coisas!

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou entrar ali com você? Há-há-há! Faça-me rir!- ela debochou.

- Você vai entrar comigo. Já falei que não tem motivos pra se preocupar! Vamos logo, antes que peguem a gente aqui!

- QUE PEGUEM!- ela aumentou o tom de voz.- Eu que não vou com você!

- Ah, é? Pois muito bem... – Draco se aproximou dela e a pegou no colo, colocando-a pendurada sobre seu ombro.

- ME LARGUE, DRACO MALFOY! – ela começou a socá-lo nas costas.- ME LARGUE ANTES QUE EU GRITE!

- Você já está gritando, Virgínia... – ele não deu a mínima para os gritos, nem para os socos e continuou caminhando pela Floresta Proibida.

- SE FIZER QUALQUER COISA COMIGO, VOCÊ VAI SER EXPULSO! VOCÊ ME SEQUESTROU! SOCORROOOOO! HAGRIIIIDDDDD!- ela continuou a socá-lo, cada vez com mais força.

- Não adianta, ruivinha... Agora você é minha e ninguém mais vai te escutar.

Gina gelou. Ele realmente estava tramando algo e ela, tola, acreditou e foi junto com ele. O pior de tudo, era que ela tinha ido pela vontade dela. Ele não havia feito nada para levá-la à força. O que falaria pros seus pais? Pros seus irmãos? Isso se ela saísse dali viva para falar.

Era óbvio que Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa confiável e ninguém naquele colégio seria louco o suficiente de acreditar nele. Com exceção dela. Por muito tempo, ela achou que ele fosse uma pessoa um pouco diferente do que ele gostava de mostrar pros outros. Que diferentemente do que muitos pensavam, ele poderia sim ter um pouco de sentimento. Pouco, isso é fato, mas já era alguma coisa. E essa convicção a fez acreditar nele e agora ela estava indo pra um lugar desconhecido e que, provavelmente, não seria boa coisa.

Caminharam por mais quinze minutos, com ela berrando, socando as costas e dando joelhadas no peito dele. De vez em quando, ele grunhia de dor, mas ele só a ajeitava sobre o ombro e continuava seu caminho.

Chegaram a uma clareira na Floresta Proibida. Não era muito grande, mas era muito bonita. Tinha algumas pedras em volta, além de flores das mais variadas espécies. No lado esquerdo, um pouco ao fundo, tinha um pequeno córrego, que dava um som natural ao local. Alguns pássaros sobrevoavam o local, cada espécie cantando suas canções próprias, mas parecendo que todos eles entoavam a mesma canção, tal era a sincronia entre eles. Borboletas de várias cores sobrevoavam a clareira e pousavam sobre as pedras, dando um colorido especial. E, ainda pra melhorar, a neblina estava especialmente baixa na clareira, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita.

Draco a colocou com cuidado no chão e ela nem ao menos olhou para ele. Ainda se encontrava boquiaberta, olhando cada mínimo detalhe dali.

- E então? Está vendo pra que lugar perigoso que eu trouxe você?- ele perguntou, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Isso... Isso é lindo, Draco... Lindo...- ela olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Tinha certeza que você ia gostar...- ele se afastou e sentou em uma das pedras, afastando uma borboleta que tinha pousado ali.

- Como você achou esse local?

- Tenho meus contatos...

Gina cruzou os braços e olhou pra ele descrente. Ele, vendo que ela não tinha acreditado na sua explicação, tornou a falar.

- Tudo bem... Certa vez, o babacão do Hagrid nos trouxe aqui, na Floresta para termos uma aula. Acabou que eu me perdi da turma e achei esse lugar aqui. Satisfeita?

- Como você se perdeu da turma?- perguntou, curiosa.

- Digamos que eu queria matar aula pra fazer algo mais interessante com uma menina da Sonserina e saí pelo caminho errado.- ele respondeu e ela fez uma careta. – Mas vamos parar de falar nisso.

Ele levantou da pedra e foi na direção dela e a abraçou.

- Eu não te trouxe aqui pra ficar conversando com você sobre coisas banais.

- Então qual foi o motivo?

- Bem... Além de proporcionar a você a honra de passar horas junto comigo em um lugar tão agradável... – ela deu um beliscão forte e ele reclamou, mas sorrindo.- Ai, Virgínia.. Esse doeu!

- Andei treinando...- ela respondeu e os dois sorriram juntos.

- Eu senti a sua falta...-ele murmurou.

- Mesmo?- ela o olhou nos olhos, séria, a procura de ver, nos olhos dele, qualquer resquício de que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Muito mais do que eu gostaria de ter sentido.- e os olhos dele permaneceram nos dela e as mãos dele a apertaram na cintura. Mas a partir daquele momento, Gina iria conseguir reconhecer aquele toque em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar. Não era de desejo... Era de medo.

- Você está assustado com o que você sentiu?

Ele interrompeu a troca de olhares por um momento. Olhou pra cima e em volta. Depois, pressionou os seus próprios lábios de leve, como se estivesse pensando no que deveria falar. Enfim, tornou a olhar pra ela e dessa vez, seus olhos demonstravam tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo.

- Estou apavorado.

Ela o abraçou com força e ele retribuiu o abraço. Ficaram por incontáveis minutos assim, até que ele se afastou.

- Mas eu não te trouxe aqui apenas pra isso...

- Tem mais? O que é?

Ele foi caminhando até um pequeno arbusto que tinha ali perto e se abaixou atrás dele. Gina, com toda a sua curiosidade, tentava ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguia, mesmo ficando na ponta dos pés.

- O que você está fazendo, Draco?

- Você verá... Senta naquela pedra ali, perto do córrego?- ele pediu e ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Por quê?

Ele se levantou detrás do arbusto.

- Você ainda acha que eu vou tentar te matar?

Gina sorriu, sem graça.

- Não é isso...

- Então se sente lá.

Ela foi até a pedra e se sentou, esperando, não muito paciente (de vez em quando soltava uns grunhidos ou uns comentários de 'Isso é pra hoje, não é, Draco?') que ele saísse detrás daquele arbusto.

Ele, então, saiu, segurando uma tela e uma caixa contendo tintas e pincéis. Pra completar o visual, ele colocou uma boina e avental, comumente utilizados por pintores. Gina não se segurou ao ver a cena e caiu na gargalhada.

- Ué, Virgínia... Está rindo de que? Não era você mesmo que disse que eu nunca havia te dado um presente especial?

- Eu... Eu...- ela tentava parar de rir, mas olhava pra ele e tornava a rir novamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero até que esse seu ataque de risos, que por sinal está me deixando muito desconcertado, passe.- falou, emburrado.

- Desculpe...- ela enxugou as lágrimas.- Só que foi engraçado ver você vestido desse jeito.

Ele soltou um muxoxo.- Você mesmo que reclamou que eu não fazia nada por você.

- Nem pelos outros, é bom deixar claro.

- Óbvio. Agradar os outros não faz parte do meu feitio.- ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Se não faz parte do seu feitio, por quê você está fazendo isso por mim?

- Porque às vezes é preciso fazer certas coisas que não gostamos pra podermos conseguir o que queremos.

- E o que você quer?- ela engoliu em seco, já parecendo prever a resposta.

- Você.

Gina sentiu-se esquentar e sabia que estava totalmente vermelha. Levou a mão ao próprio rosto, na tentativa de se acalmar, mas sabia que nada disso ia surtir efeito. Draco, ao vê-la enrubescer, a achou adorável. Talvez fosse por ela ter ficado da cor dos cabelos; Ou ainda pela paisagem ajudar. Só sabia que ficou satisfeito de vê-la assim.

- E então? Vamos pra parte interessante... Fique confortável e me deixe pintá-la.

- Você vai me pintar?- ela arregalou os olhos, que já eram grandes.

- Vou. Você não queria algo que mostrasse que você é diferente pra mim?- ele perguntou, enquanto ajeitava o cavalete para apoiar o quadro.

- Aham... E desde quando você sabe pintar?

Draco empertigou-se.

- Nunca te amostrei meus dotes artísticos?- ele pareceu surpreso e Gina negou com a cabeça. – Espere uns instantes e eu já lhe mostrarei.

Ele começou a ajeitar as tintas e o pincel. Depois, olhou pra ruiva e disse: - Agora se mantenha o mais imóvel que puder. Vou começar a te pintar.

Gina manteve-se quieta, apenas olhando-o enquanto ele a pintava. Parecia concentrado. Olhava algumas vezes pra ela, bastante sério. Outras vezes, ele dava um sorrisinho de canto de boca, fazendo-a sorrir junto.

Sim, ela sabia que tinha brigado com ele por causa da displicência dele. Sabia que tinha terminado porque havia colocado na sua cabeça que Draco Malfoy não era aquele que era queria passar o resto da vida junto, pelo simples fato dele ser quem era. Mas também, ela não sabia que ele era capaz de tal coisa. E agora ele estava surpreendendo-a de tal modo, que talvez nem ele imaginasse o quanto. E todas as suas convicções que eram tão certas há menos de uma hora estavam indo embora junto com aquele córrego que tinha atrás dela.

Não demorou muito e Draco terminou o quadro. Deu algumas pinceladas ainda, com a desculpa que estava finalizando a sua obra de arte e logo depois foi até ela, levando o quadro.

- Draco... O que é isto?- ela perguntou incrédula, levantando-se num pulo.

O quadro não tinha nada. Apenas uns borrões de tinta por grande parte da tela e um boneco do estilo pauzinho no meio, com os cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes saindo da cabeça.

- Não gostou?- ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Isso sou eu? – ela apontou para o boneco no meio do quadro.

- Sim! Deu pra reconhecer os cabelos vermelhos?- ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu deveria te afogar nesse córrego, Draco Malfoy!

- Ah, Gina.. Faça por menos! Eu nunca disse que era pintor! Só disse que ia te mostrar meus dotes artísticos e aí está!

- E isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?- perguntou, emburrada.

- Nesse assunto, é o melhor que eu posso fazer sim. Mas em outros, eu posso te mostrar que eu sou muito.. Muito melhor.- ele se aproximou dela.

- Ah, é? Duvido.

- Duvida?- ele já estava a um palmo dela.

- Sim. Eu duvido.

Draco passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou mais pra perto de si, colando os corpos. Os olhos estavam vidrados uns nos outros, enquanto que Draco, com a mão livre, começou a acariciar o rosto dela, lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque dela e ele aproveitou para roçar o nariz no dela, fazendo-a suspirar.  
Ele a empurrou delicadamente em direção a pedra, fazendo-a sentar e abrir os olhos, no momento em que ele se sentava ao lado dela.

- Eu não p...- ele a interrompeu.

- Não diga nada.

Colocou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou pra si, num misto de delicadeza e agressividade que a fez soltar um gemido. Os lábios se tocaram de leve, como num carinho, antes que o beijo se aprofundasse e ganhasse formas da paixão guardada dentro deles.

Gina se sentiu estremecer ao sentir a língua dele em contato com a sua. Só ele conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse assim e por ter ficado tanto tempo sem beijá-lo, ela havia esquecido o quanto que se sentia bem estando com ele.

Draco colocou a mão por dentro do cabelo dela, emaranhando os cabelos vermelhos dela, que não se importou. Depois, se afastou um pouco, parando o beijo. Olhou-a nos olhos durante vários instantes, apenas a admirando. Até que finalmente falou:

- Gina... Volta pra mim...

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Volto... É claro que volto..!

Ele sorriu junto, mas de meia-boca.

- Sabia! Você não ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de mim assim!

- Draco Malf---

E ele a beijou novamente, interrompendo-a e selando assim um novo compromisso entre eles, que daria início a uma nova era, nunca antes imaginada por ninguém.


End file.
